


The "Unwanted" Saviour

by TheWaitingFangirl



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Edward saves the day tho, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaitingFangirl/pseuds/TheWaitingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unlikely visual of a pirate woman attracts some unwanted attentions. After being assaulted by the regular drunk sailor, an unusual savior appears to help you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "Unwanted" Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Hell, hello there. 
> 
> An anon asked me to write them something about Edward x Reader, as they didn't specify what they wanted, I just went and made something out of my mind. Hope you guys like it :) Again, go easy on me. English is not my first language, so it may have a few mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy~

“Now, aren’t you a good girl?” The man stumbled with the words at your ear, his body, smelling strongly of sweat and alcohol, pinning you against the wall of some dark cornered alley near one of the many taverns in Nassau, the music suddenly too loud.  
  
The sailor smiled to himself, too drunk to even care if you were answering to his ministrations. You doubted that anyone at the tavern would notice your absence — especially after the entire evening of drinking and singing at the island — and, if they noticed, if they would care.  
  
“Just fuck off!” You almost shouted, trying to push the man away and get your dagger, just for him to hold your fists firmly beside your head. “I ain’t gonna shag ya filthy cock!” You almost spit the words at his face, having for answer only his furrowed brows dismissing you.  
  
"You have a big mouth, dont ya’, lass?” He said in a mocking tone, starting to nibble at your neck and making you squirm agaist his strong body, closing your eyes tightly and turning your head away. “That’s how I like it.”  
  
“You heard the lass, mate.” Some voice came out from near you. A blonde pirate — seemingly less drunk pirate, mind you — was standing behind the first one, his hand at the hilt of one of his double swords. After taking a first glimpse of his clothes you wondered if they weren’t too heavy to the tropical weather of the West Indies. He’d probably cook up inside that thing. “Fuck off.” How long he’d been standing there? You hadn’t heard anyone approach this way, for sure, neither had seen him there before.   
  
“Mind your fucking business, lad.” The man pinning you against the wall answered, clearly annoyed. “Me and the lass here are just havin’ a good time, go find ya own fucking way.” You squirmed again, kicking your feets desperately for the uptenth time.  
  
“Just let me go, ya piece of shite!” You said, making a face to the smell of ale that came out of him everytime the sailor opened his mouth.  
  
Everything happened almost too fast for you to notice, but suddenly, pirate-strange-clothes had a blade, that seemed to came out of his wrist — maybe you were drunker than you thought —, against the-drunken-one’s neck, pulling the man’s hair tightly and driving him away from you. “I told you to fuck off, mate!” Strange-clothes pushed him roughly, druken-pirate stumbling over his own feets. For a moment, you thought that they were going to pick up a fight and flicked your E/C eyes anxiously towards the tavern. The music hadn’t stopped — which was good — and just a few sailors payed a middle interested look to the situation picking up.  
  
You were almost sure that if those two started a fight, that whole tavern would come and join in.  
  
Lucky you, drunken-one simply yelled a few curses to strange-clothes, coming closer but stopping as soon as he saw all of the man’s weapons. You’d think twice before starting that fight too, for sure. He glared at the blonde man, stumbling his way back to the tavern, the music still loud at the humid air of the night, and then the pirate turned to you.  
  
“You okay, lass?” He asked coming closer. Your eyes narrowed slightly, taking in the man’s stance and decided to stay alert.  
  
“Yeah. I’m fine.” You answered, still wondering what the guy wanted. “Thank you for helping me.” He smiled. Oh, what a cocky smile he had, you noticed.  
  
“That was nothing.” The man answered kicking the dirty ground dismissively. “What’s your name?”  
  
You thought about telling him to fuck off, but then you looked back to the tavern and saw drunken-pirate glaring at both of you from distance and decided to use the guy for one night. “I’m Y/N.”  
  
“Not gonna ask my name?” He said mockingly to you, his smile spreading further. “I’m Edward Kenway. Captain of the Jackdaw”  
  
A pirate captain? Well, that was unusual. You faked a smile at him, almost sure that you were going to forget whatever-his-name-was the next day.  
  
Not really. 


End file.
